


The Gold Motel: Broken

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: The Gold Motel [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M, Horror, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle AU inspired by the movie Psycho - Norman spends a bit of time with his new son and so does Robert. Belle makes the mistake of calling Dr. Hopper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is getting more intense and I like it. Please enjoy and happy reading.

Belle Gold awakes the morning after one of the most emotional days of her life and finds her husband still fast asleep. She isn’t sure which man is laying next to her, but whoever awakes, she’s going to have a talk with them. She rolls out of bed, checks on the baby in the nursery and finds her sitting up. “Good morning, sweetie.” Belle paces to the crib and Baelee's face lights up with the sight of her mother. "You look just as bright as the sun," she coos at her daughter. Belle picks up the baby girl and holds on tightly to the only sanity in her life at the moment. She kisses her cheek and carries Baelee back to the bedroom. 

Belle enters the room she shares with her husband and finds him sitting up in the bed, almost the same way she found Baelee, but the look on Norman’s face isn’t as welcoming. “Norman?”

He doesn’t move an inch. He just stares at Belle as if he’s looking through her. His eyes are cold and glazed over, like the two personalities inside have left the body. 

Belle has seen him this way before, but he hasn’t zoned out in the morning like this, ever since their first year together. “Norman?” She speaks his name again and stands by the bed. The first time she’s seen him in this state, she slapped him out of it, but this time, she isn’t sure if that’s such a good idea. Especially after hearing about the kind of childhood he lived, she doesn’t want Norman to ever be hit again. So sits on the edge of the bed and waits for him to come out of it. 

Norman stares off into the void for nearly twenty minutes before coming back into reality. He takes a deep breath and blinks his eyes, looking around the room like he’s never been here before. His eyes fall on his beautiful family and they instantly fill with joy. It's like the life inside returned to him. "Good morning, d-d-dearie." He gives his wife a peck on the lips and takes Baelee from her arms. He acts as if nothing has happened.

Belle checks Norman's body temperature by placing the back of her hand on his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

He moves away from her hand and buries his face in the baby's warm neck, taking in her scent. He kisses his daughter and pretends like he's biting her, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Norman?"

"What?" He looks up at her, a little annoyed that she took his attention.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm f-f-fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He goes back to playing with the baby.

"Because you've just been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes staring at me."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have. Why don't you believe me?"

Norman looks away from her, takes in a deep breath and sighs out heavily. He licks his lips, kisses the crown of Baelee's head and answers Belle's question honestly. "It's hard to b-b-believe someone that's telling you something that you've done." He cuts his eyes at Belle and stands from the bed. "After th-th-they've kept secrets of the things that you've d-d-done."

"Norman, that isn't fair." She stands in front of him, angry at his words.

"Th-th-that's just how I feel right now."

"I apologized for that."

"I know, b-b-but it just makes me wonder if you've d-d-done it before."

Belle doesn't say a word. She rather stay silent than to lie to him again.

Norman shakes his head at her and walks past.

"What was that for?" She quickly turns to him.

He stops in the doorway, but doesn't face her. "Nothing," he mumbles.

She has a feeling that he's lying, but she chooses not to address it. "I'm going to call the doctor."

"But I don't want to talk to the doctor."

She can't see his face, but the tone in his voice and the loss of his stutter is telling her that he's getting upset. "I think that you should talk to him."

"What did I just say, Belle? P-p-please, just leave me alone about it."

Belle's heart drops to the pit of her stomach and a lonely tear falls from her face. "Alright, but where are you taking her?"

"I'm g-g-giving her a bath."

"I gave her one last night."

"I'm giving her another one." He steps out of the room.

The tension between the married couple is still there and this isn't the way Belle wanted to start her day. She was hoping to talk to Norman about yesterday's terrifying episode and be more honest with him about her feeling and of why she felt she couldn't tell him about Neal or Robert. She wanted to clear more of the bad air between them, but he isn't making it easy. Norman's still upset at the fact she couldn't tell him. He feels like she betrayed him, he feels alone.

Belle turns to the nightstand, snatches up the phone from the charger and takes it to the nursery. She closes the door and falls back against it, dialing Dr. Hopper's number.

The phone rings, then the doctor picks up. "Hopper speaking."

"Doctor, this is Belle Gold."

"Mrs. Gold, how are you this morning?"

"I... Umm... Umm..." She knows she shouldn't be having this conversation.

"Belle, what's wrong? Is it Norman?"

"Yes."

"What's going on? You called yesterday saying that you needed me, then again saying that you didn't."

"Yes, I did and now I think that was a mistake. Norman needs to talk to you, but he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Oh, I can see the dilemma here."

"I just, I just don't know what to do and I think talking to you is the best solution."

"I have an idea. We can meet in a public place, make it seem like an accidental bump in."

"That might work."

"I've done these before, they can be effective."

"Thank you so much, doctor."

"You're welcome. How about you convince Norman into going out for dinner at the diner. I'll be on my way out as you're entering and I can talk to him then."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"Great. How about you come to the diner between seven and seven-thirty. I'll be waiting for you."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You already have. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes you will. Goodbye, doctor."

"Bye, bye."

Belle hangs up the phone and leaves the nursery, feeling more at ease than before she called the doctor. She changes out of her silk nightgown and into her clothes for the day, a yellow halter top sundress, then waits for Norman and the baby.

Not long after Belle's call to Dr. Hopper, Norman finishes the baby's bath, dresses her in her yellow crocodile jumper and himself in his black and white checkered shirt. He returns the baby girl to Belle, then heads down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

##  *******

In the kitchen, Belle and Baelee sit at the table and watch Norman remove the last waffle from the waffle iron. As he turns to fill the coffee pot with water for their morning caffeine, there's a sudden knock on the front door.

"I got it, sweetie." Belle sits Baelee down in her high chair and exits the kitchen. She walks through the living room, opens the front door and Neal Cassidy is standing on the other side.

"Good morning." The shy crooked grin on his face looks just like Norman's.

"Good morning, Neal. This is unexpected," she greets him warmly. "Please come in. Norman is making breakfast. You're welcomed to join us."

"Thank you very much. I would love to join." He enters the house and Belle closes the door behind him.

Belle and Neal step into the kitchen as Norman removes a plate from the cabinet. "Norman?" Belle speaks his name to gain his attention and let him know who's joining them for breakfast.

Norman turns from the cabinet to face his wife and his body jolts with shock to the sight of Neal. Norman hasn't gotten used to his appearance. The plate slips from his hand, shatters on the floor and the kitchen is filled with a loud crash. Norman breaths heavily, closing his eyes tightly, as he stumbles back cowering against the sink.

"Sweetie?" Belle rushes to his side.

He puts his hand up to stop her from getting closer. "D-d-don't touch me," he demands and tries to control his breathing.

"Okay." She takes a step back. She didn't know Norman would react this way, otherwise, she would have gave a better warning.

Neal looks on, very concerned about his father. He knows that his face is what frighten him.

Norman calms himself and slowly opens his eyes, as his body still trembles with fear. He hold on tightly to the edge of the sink and manages to glance up at Neal once again. "I'm s-s-sorry for that." His heart thumps rapidly as he licks his dry lips.

"Are you alright? Because if you're not comfortable with me being here, I can go," Neal responds.

"N-n-no," Norman forces out. "I w-w-want you here." He regains his strength and paces to the other side of the kitchen to fetch the broom.

"I'll get it, honey. You have a seat." Belle takes the broom from her husband.

He nods and takes his seat next to Baelee's high chair, sitting next to her helps him feel more at ease. Belle brings him a glass of ice water and he nearly guzzles it all down. "P-p-please, Neal." He sits the glass on the table and calms his jittery hands. "Have a seat. I m-m-made waffles for breakfast."

Neal's body trembles with nerves, as he takes the chair across from his father. He's relieved to see that Norman conquered his fear and is hoping that someday he won't be fearful of his appearance. "Homemade waffles?" he calmly asks.

"Y-y-yes."

"I love homemade waffles, but I am used to the ones you pop into a toaster."

"Th-th-those are good too." Norman shyly smiles.

"They are." Neal nods, enjoying the small talk he's having for the first time with Norman.

Norman gazes down at the empty coffee cup on the table, then turns in his chair and watches Belle clean up the broken china. "Thank you, d-d-dearie."

"You're welcome. I'll make our plates when I'm finished, sweetie."

"Okay." Norman turns back to Neal. "Umm... W-w-where are you living." He makes an effort to get to know his new son.

"Oh, I have place in New York with my girlfriend... Well, she's a little more than that."

"That's nice. Will we get a chance to meet her?" Belle dumps the broken plate in the trash.

"That's a possibility, Belle."  

"Well, I look forward to it." She smiles and turns to the counter to prepare the breakfast plates.

Norman takes hold of the coffee cup and nervously taps on the glass. "Umm... Umm... I d-d-don't remember your mother."

"You don't? You spoke her name yesterday when you saw the pictures."

Belle instantly turns with a small plate of waffles and places them down on the baby's high chair, then she stops Norman's nervous tapping by placing her hand over his. "Umm... That was the other one." She strokes her finger across Norman's brow, removing the hair from his face and turns back to finish the plates.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Norman." Neal apologizes. "I'm still getting used to this. You didn't say her name or saw the pictures."

"No I d-d-didn't, that was Papa."

"You call the other one Papa?" Neal is still trying to understand Norman's condition. "I thought his name was Robert."

Norman's eyes widen. "Who told you that?"

Belle's heart stops and she turns to the table.

"She called him that yesterday," Neal answers.

"Belle." Norman speaks her name breathy, as he circles around to face her.

She stares back at him, anxiously lacing her fingers together, desperately thinking of yet another lie. "He told me to call him that," she answers timidly. "When we argued yesterday, he told me that he wasn't my papa and that I had to address him by his name."

"What?" Norman is baffled. "Why didn't you tell me this?" He can't believe he's finding out something else she and Robert kept from him.

"With everything else going on, it slipped my mind."

The little bit of anger that was filling inside of Norman deflates. He thought she was keeping it because she didn't want him to know, even though that's exactly why she kept it. "I g-g-guess I can understand that." After years of being together and calling him Papa, he can see how she would forget something like this.

"Thank you, Norman." She goes back to making the plates, relieved that there's isn’t another thing he's upset with her about.

Norman returns his attention back to his son. "We h-h-have a lot to talk about, Neal."

"Yes, yes we do."

Belle places a plate of warm waffles with butter and syrup in front of Neal and Norman.

"Thank you, Belle."

"You're welcome, Neal." She fills their cups with coffee and takes her seat next to Norman.

Neal cuts into his fluffy, buttery waffles and takes a bite, enjoying their buttermilk flavor, then continues the conversation. "I brought the photos with me, if you'd like to see them."

Baelee offers her father a waffle and he eats it from her hand, then he replies to Neal with a mouth full of food."I w-w-would like to see the pictures."

Neal smiles as he takes the pictures from his pocket, seeing Norman eat from the baby's little hand was the cutest thing he's seen in this house. "Here you go." He slips the photos across the table.

Norman looks at the pictures and recognizes the woman.

Belle leans over to get a look for herself. She's never seen Norman so young, there's never been pictures of him around the house. "Aww, Norman." She's in awe that it's really him in the photo. "You were so handsome." She takes the first picture from his hand to get a better look. "You're still handsome, but you know what I mean." The boyish expression on his face in the Polaroid, melts her heart. 

"Th-th-that's not me in these photos, Belle."

"I know, but you and him share the same face. That was your face too."

"You're right."

"How old were you in these?" She curiously asks.

"Twenty-three," he mumbles.

Belle scoots her chair closer to him and wraps her arm around him, comforting her husband. She can't begin to imagine how he must feel looking at these pictures.

"I d-d-do remember your mother. I checked her in, she was n-n-nice to me. I remember s-s-some of that day."

"Would you mind telling us?" Neal asks.

Norman takes a deep breath. "I just had a f-f-fight with Papa when she came in. She s-s-saw me crying and talked to me, asked me what was wrong, so I told her.” He slides the photos back to Neal. “She made me laugh and told me th-th-that I didn't have to take shit from my father. When I calmed d-d-down and stopped crying, I showed her to her room. That's all I can remember."

"That's what my mom told me. She said you... I mean, the other one... Spent the whole night with her and he never left the room."

"Oh my god!" Belle shrieks. "He used you to get to her. He used your sweet little broken heart to get inside that room with her. I think I'm going to be sick."

Neal lowers his head, Belle's words kinda stung.

"Oh, Neal I'm sorry. I didn't mean too... I-I didn't... Oh god." She didn't mean for her words to sound as if his mother was a toy in a game.

"It's okay, Belle. I knew that whoever my father was, probably didn't love my mother."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's okay, d-d-dearie." Norman takes Belle's hand and kisses it. "I liked your m-m-mother. She was very sweet to me."

"Thank you, Norman."

They finish breakfast as Norman and Belle explain to Neal more about Norman's condition. They tell him about Robert coarse personality and how he was the one that raised Norman after his real father, Malcolm Gold, disappeared. They give Neal only the surface information, just enough for him to start to understand. They leave out the deeper family secrets, like Robert's way of protecting the family by murdering the ones that endanger them.   

Belle clears the dishes and cleans the baby from her sticky breakfast, then makes her suggestion about what they should do for dinner. "Norman, what are you planning for dinner tonight?"

"I d-d-don't know yet. Why?"

"I was thinking that we should go out. We haven't been to the diner in a very long time and I do miss their burgers." She pulls the baby out of the high chair.

"I think that sounds like fun." Neal comments.

"Y-y-you want to come with us, Neal?" Norman can't believe it. He thought that the explanation about his condition would have frightened him any from them, but Neal seem genuine in his words to wanting to be a part of this family.

"Of course I do, if you'll allow me to join."

"Yes. I would love th-th-that."

"Great!" Belle is amazed to see that her plan fell into play on it's on. She didn't have to convince Norman at all. "We can go to the diner and have dinner at seven."

##  *******

The day slowly moves on and Norman spends more time with his son. He shows him the shed behind the house where he would repair antiques, but Norman hasn't engaged in his hobby ever since the baby was born. So the shed is filled with unfinished projects.

Neal looks around at all the furniture in the shed and is amazed by what Norman can do with his hands. A small side table with a missing leg catches his eye and Norman notices him admiring it.

"I've had th-th-that table for years, but as you c-c-can see, I never got around to it."

"It's a beautiful piece of furniture." Neal wipes the dust from the table top.

"W-w-would you like to have it?"

"You'd give it me?"

"Y-y-yes." Norman slips his hands in his pocket and nervously gazes down at the floor. "I'll have to finish it for you, b-b-but you're more than welcomed to it."

"I would love to have something you made."

"Great!" Norman looks up with a bright smile. "Th-th-this will give us something else to do."

"What's that?"

"I ch-ch-chopped down a tree in the woods yesterday."

"You chopped down a tree?" He's a little shocked.

"Y-y-yes... It wasn't a very b-b-big tree, but I was thinking of using it for the tables new leg. If you'd help m-m-me bring it back to the house?"

"Sure. We can use my truck."

Norman's face lights up once again. He never imagined having moments like this. "This is pretty ex-exciting."

Neal nods to agree.

"If you d-d-don't mind, we can head out in a few hours. I want to look in on Belle and the baby for a while."

"Alright."

Norman leads Neal out of the shed. "I'll call d-d-down to your room to let you know when I'll b-b-be ready."

"Sure thing. I'll see you later.

"Y-y-you will." Norman walks with Neal to the front of the house and watch him head down the steps on the hill. When he can no longer see his son, Norman enters the house.

Norman heads up to the second floor to look for his wife and daughter. He finds Baelee asleep in the nursery and Belle in the bedroom folding laundry. "Belle?" He calls her name from the doorway.

"Yes, sweetie?" She folds a baby blanket and rests it on top of the others.

He leans against the threshold, not sure if he should ask what's on his mind, but he does anyway. "Are you m-m-mad at me?"

"Are you mad at me?" She instantly returns the same question.

"I d-d-don't want to be."

"But you are."

He slips his hands into his pockets and anxiously twists the inside lining around his fingers. "I feel like you b-b-betrayed my trust. I trust you to tell me th-th-things I can't remember and you couldn't tell me."

"That's really eating at you, isn't it?"

He nods.

"Come here, sweetie." She pats the bed, offering him a seat next to her. She was hoping they would get another chance to talk.

He steps away from the door and climbs in bed, resting his head on her lap.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought I was protecting you." She combs her fingers through his hair. "I think you do have a right to be upset with me, but I'm not upset with you. I'm just... I'm just frustrated with you right now. You're stressed, your emotions are running high and you think you can handle them, but you can't."

"I can handle th-th-them. Papa hasn't been here and I haven't felt him all d-d-day."

"That's good sweetie, but I don't think it's enough. I know you're holding so much inside and you need to let it out. You don't want to talk about it, but you should."

"I don't want to talk about it, because there's nothing to talk about, d-d-dearie. I'm fine," he insists, sitting up from her lap. "P-p-please, just leave me alone about it," he whimpers.

"You're afraid, something is scaring the shit out of you and you don't want to admit it."

"I have to g-g-go." He stands from the bed and rushes to the door.

"Get back here, Norman." She goes after him. "We need to talk."

"I'm done talking."

"I'm not." She grabs his arm and turns him to face her.

"Leave me alone, d-d-dearie." He snatches his arm from her.

"I love you, Norman. I want to help you, I've always wanted to help you that's why I stayed with you. I want to see you get better."

"I know you do, b-b-but I'm fine and I'm done talking."

"Okay, okay." She gives in for now. "I'll leave you alone about it."

"Thank you, Belle. Th-th-that's all I ask."  

"Alright." She takes his hand and pulls him into her, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I know th-th-that and I love you too."

She presses her lips firmly against his, closing her eyes. She can feel his body shivering. "Why are you trembling?" she whispers upon his lips.

"I-I d-d-don't know. It j-j-just feels like we haven't touched each other in a long time."

"It does feel like that, doesn't it?"

He nods.

"Come back to the room, sweetie. We don't have to talk. I just want to hold you."

"O-okay."

Belle takes his hand and leads him back to the bedroom. "Lay down, honey." Norman complies and she lays next to him, face to face. She lightly strokes his cheek and gazes into his deep brown eyes. She's never been so worried for him in her life and doesn't understand why he won't talk to Dr. Hopper. Belle traces her thumb around his soft smooth lips and he tenderly kisses it. She scoots closer to him, buries her face into his chest and wraps her arm around him. She breaths him in deeply and listens to the rhythm of his heart. Though their relationship is in a tight spot, she feels such comfort nestled in his arms.

"Are you tired, d-d-dearie?"

"I am a little tired."

"So am I... I feel, I f-f-feel so drained."

"That's because every time we talk, we argue."

"I d-d-don't like arguing."

"Neither do I." She lifts her head from his chest. "You know what could be nice right now?"  

"What?"

"Clearing our minds for a moment." She kisses him intensely stealing away his breath. "Just for a moment."

His hand slowly slides down the length her back and he fills it with her ass.

"Oh, Norman," she sighs out when he lightly squeezes her.

He turns her on her back and rubs his hand up her thigh, drawing up her yellow dress. He kisses down her neck and separates her legs, then massages his hand over her pink and white polka dot panties.  

"Ah," she moans, as she rolls her hips against his hand. She yearns to feel him deep inside her, to feel her mind go blank when he fucks her.

Norman moves back up to her lips and slips his tongue inside her mouth, feeling intoxicated by her taste. He rubs his hand against her panties faster and her moistness starts to soak through.

Belle's pussy begins to throb with anticipation, aching for him. "Fuck me, Norman. I'm not sure how much longer the baby will be sleep." She needs him now.

Norman pulls her panties to the side and dips his fingers between her slippery petals. He massages her clit until she can no longer hold back her loud cries.

"Ooh... Oh, Norman." Her legs quiver to his touch, but the fondling of his finger isn't enough.

Norman suddenly stops playing with her luscious pussy and removes his hand. "I can't, d-d-dearie."

Belle catches her breath from all the build up and heavy kissing. "Again?" She gapes back at him disappointed.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Belle." He sits up and drops his head in his hands.

She sits up after him, straightens her panties and rests her head on his shoulders. "It's okay, Norman, it's okay. It's just all of the stress weighing you down, sweetie."

"B-b-but now you want sex. I sh-sh-should have stopped earlier," he mutters in his hands.

"Yes, maybe you should have stopped earlier, but it's okay." She lifts his head out of his hands and turns him to look at her. "We don't have to have sex."

"I know."

"We can just go back to holding each other."

"B-b-but that's not what you want."

"What I want is to be with you. I just want us to be together and happy." She pulls him into her beast and lays back in the bed, holding him against her heart.

"I want that too." He holds her tightly and closes his eyes, melding into her. Norman wants to have sex with his wife, but Belle's dishonesty is keeping him from it.

They silently lay in each other's arms and think about the heavy shit that they're both avoiding. They hold each other, as their eyes fall heavy and before they knew it, they're taking an afternoon nap together.

Norman wakes from his nap an hour later, alone and wrapped in the blanket. He gets up from bed, goes down stairs and finds Belle in the living room with Baelee, cleaning up the crackers from her snack time. "Let me help you, d-d-dearie." Norman takes the broom from Belle and cleans the baby's mess.

"Thank you, honey." She picks up Baelee from her playpen and sits in the couch with her.

"Belle." He stops sweeping the floor. "Neal liked one of the old tables in the shed. I'm going to repair it and give it to him."

"That's very sweet of you." She smiles brightly. She didn't expect him to get back into his hobby, but she thinks this will be very good for him. "You haven't made anything in a while, this is exciting."

"I knew you w-w-would like the idea."

"I love it, sweetie."

Norman continues sweeping the floor. "Th-th-there's a tree in the woods that I can use to make a new leg for the table. Neal's going to help me b-b-bring it to the house."

"That sounds like fun. I'm happy you're spending time with him."

"Thank you, d-d-dearie." He picks up the cracker crumbs with the dustpan.

"When are guys going to get the tree?"

"When I c-c-call Neal's room and let him know that I'm ready."

"Oh." Belle looks at the clock on the wall, it's nearly five thirty. "Maybe you should do that now. You guys can head out and be back in time to go to dinner."

"I almost forgot about the d-d-diner. We should go now."

"You head down to his room, sweetie and I'll call him for you to let him know you're coming."

"Okay." He paces to the kitchen to dump the crumbs, but he stops in his tracks and turns back to her. "You d-d-don't want to go with us?"

"No. You two have fun. I'm going to stay here with Bae. We'll be alright."

"O-okay." He steps into the kitchen.

Belle leans over in the couch, picks up the phone from the charger and calls Neal in cabin seven.

##  *******

Norman Gold knocks on the door to cabin seven.

*knock, knock, knock*

As he waits for his son to answer, Norman's head falls back and his eyes grow heavy as his right leg begins to weakens, but he's able to keep himself from falling.

Neal Cassidy opens the door and is taken aback at the sight of his father, he looks as if he's drunk. "Norman?"

At the sound of Neal's voice, Norman instantly jerks out of the trance. "N-n-neal." 

"Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes, I'm okay, just got a little lightheaded." He blinks his eyes, refocusing his vision.

"Do you need to have a seat?"

"N-n-no, no I'm fine, nothing to worry about. This happens sometimes, th-th-that's why I can't drive anymore."

"Alright. So are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Norman nods.

Neal steps out of his room, closing the door behind him and leads Norman to his truck.

Norman directs Neal through the Gold family's property and shows him the location of the tree.

Neal stops his truck near a young tree where the base of the trunk has been viciously hacked. "That must be your tree," Neal chuckles and glances at Norman.

He doesn't answer, just stares out of the window.

Neal watches Norman sitting there motionless and starts to think that this wasn't such a good idea. Norman seemed dizzy when Neal opened the door to his room and now it appears that he has switched off. Neal isn't sure how to handle this situation. He did do a bit of reading in his room on Norman's condition, but what he read didn't prepare him for the real thing. Neal decides to go back to the motel and take Norman home to his wife.

As Neal restarts to engine to the truck, Norman comes out of his second trance. He looks at Neal and smiles, placing his hand on his shoulder. "My son," his voice is full of pride.

Neal notices a change in his voice. He's been hearing Norman's stutter all day and has gotten used to understanding it.

"Please, don't be afraid," Robert Gold speaks calmly. He saw how quickly Neal's expression changed once he heard his voice. "I know what they've told you about me." He removes his hand from his shoulder

"Yes, they've told me quite a bit about you. And from what I gather, you don't seem like a trustworthy man." Neal is a little uneasy about being in the truck with his father's alter ego.

"I will admit, a lot of what they say is true, but I'm not heartless the way Belle likes to speak of me. To tell you the truth, she really doesn't know me at all," Robert explains. "Norman knows me better than anyone, but he's hated me for so long that he doesn't really speak of the things I have done for him."

"I don't know what to say or even think."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to spend some time with you too."

"Why?" Neal turns off the engine.

"Because I'm your father. I'm as much as your father as Norman is."

Even though Neal is very unsure in this moment, he thinks that Robert has a point. If it wasn't for whatever Robert was thinking the night he met Milah, Neal most likely wouldn't be here.

To Neal, Robert seem like a part of Norman that isn't going away, at least at not this time, and he's starting to think he's going to have to deal with him for awhile. He still doesn't fully understand how a split personality work, but he's learning along the way. Neal comes to the conclusion that if they're going to spend some time together, then he needs to clears some things between them. "I've heard about your temper and how you have a tendency to lash out."

"A little." Robert shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.  

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"No, of course not." He's offended that Neal even thought of such a thing. He is his son and Robert wants nothing more but a chance to get to know him.

"You do it to Norman and he's supposed to be your son too."

"Norman is different. He pisses me off."

"Why?"

"I don't want to sit here and talk about Norman." He turns his head away from Neal and gazes out of the passengers window at the woods around them.

"Alright." Neal doesn't want to anger him by trying to make him talk about something he doesn't want to. "As long as we have an understanding."

Robert faces back to his son. "Which is?"

"If we're going to spend a little time together, we have to be civil with each other."

"That's not a problem. I wouldn't want it any other way." He agrees.

"I don't want to keep any secrets from Norman either. He seems like a man that can't handle anymore."

"Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?" He doesn't know if he should trust him, but Robert knows Norman better than himself. Robert and Norman are the same person after all.

"Yes, you don't have to worry."

"If he asks me anything, I'm not going to lie for you."

"He's not going to ask anything, trust me, and neither is his pretty little wife."

"Okay... But isn't she your wife too?"

Robert takes a moment and thinks about Belle. The way she cuddled next to him last night and whispered thank you in his ear, makes his heart skip a beat. He takes a deep breath, sighing out, "I wish..." A crooked grin curls upon his face before he catches on to what slipped from his lips. "No, no!" he vigorously shakes his head. "She is not my wife," he boldly insists. "You still have a lot to learn about us."

"I suppose I do." Neal laughs to himself. This is oddest conversation he's ever had.

"Can we get out of this car now." He doesn't want to embarrass himself any further.

"Yes, we should be getting Norman's tree." Neal opens his door and steps out.

Robert follows Neal out of the car, but just as he's exiting, his attention is caught by a photo on the dashboard. Robert picks it up and it's a picture of a little boy with brown hair and eyes, who looks to be about twelve years old. He sits the photo back where he found it and doesn't think twice about it, then limps out to the tree to help Neal.

"Do you repair furniture, like Norman?" Neal curiously asks.

"No. That's Norman's thing. I like to do something else with my hands."

"Oh, like what?" Neal stands at the base of the tree.

"It doesn't matter. I haven't done it in a long time." He helps lift the young white cedar and hobbles with it to the truck. Robert steps back and gazes at Neal, making sure the tree is secure on the truck. He's happy that he did this with his son, but now he feels like he should let Norman return. He doesn't want him to lose too much time and return confused and flustered. Robert takes a deep breath, slows his breathing and allows Norman to take back control.

Norman opens his eyes and observes his surrounding, finding himself in the location he remembers. He doesn't recall placing the tree in the truck bed, but he convinces himself that he help. He doesn't think he blacked out for more than a few minutes, so he isn't too afraid of what happened. "Th-th-thank you for helping with the tree."

Neal looks up in a bit of shock. It's like the two personalities switch on and off like a light bulb. "You're welcome, Norman. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay, j-j-just a little hazy. We should probably start heading back." He steps to the truck.

"Okay." Neal isn't sure if Norman knows about Robert's appearance, but keeping it doesn't sit well with him. "Norman, the other one was here."

"Papa?"

Neal nods.

"I kinda fig-figured he would show. Th-th-thank you for telling me."

"He didn't stay long. We just talked and he helped with the tree. Is that okay?"

"Y-y-yes, I guess that's okay. He is your father too." He isn't worried about Robert surfacing this time. He didn't try to hurt anyone and he didn't keep Norman from coming back. It appears that he really just wanted some time with Neal.

The men look at each other with the same shy smile on their faces. It's just like their looking in a mirror. They double check the security of the tree, then return to the truck and head back to the motel.  

##  *******

After removing the tree from the truck and carrying it back to the shed, father and son go their separate ways to clean themselves up for dinner.

Norman enters the house and it's very quite, something he didn't expect. He goes into the kitchen to wash his hands, then wanders the house to find his family. He finds Baelee in her room taking another nap, she's usually never sleep before dinner. He thinks she may have been fussy while he was gone and Belle had to put her to sleep. He closes her door just a bit and heads down the hall to find Belle.

Norman walks past the bathroom and the sound of light moaning catches his ear, he didn't hear it when he came up the stairs. He stops and listens to the sounds coming through the closed door.

"Mmmm."

The gentle moaning over the sound of buzzing, draws him in closer.

"Ahh... Ahh..." Belle breaths on the other side of the door. Norman had turned her on earlier in the day and left her wanting sex. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he touched her. The aching of her pussy grew so intense that she needed to relieve her urges the moment she had time alone. Belle understands why Norman can't perform, the stress he's under is keeping him from it, but she still has needs of her own and a way to satisfy them.

Norman leans on the door and presses his ear against it, as he starts to rub on the front of his pants. Her sensual moans are stimulating, sending shivers down his spine, and his cock grows thicker every time he hears her.

Norman still loves Belle with all of his heart, but he doesn't feel that he can have sex with her, the mental anguish of her mistrust is holding him back. He never thought she would do anything to make him doubt her, but she did, and now it's keeping him from being intimate with her. Norman's urges for her aren't going away, however, and his old habits are giving him just the thrill that he needs.

"Ah... N-n-norman."

He can hear the buzzing increase.

She just turned up the vibrator.

The bulge in his pants grow tighter and his cock aches to be touched. He unbutton his pants and slips his hand inside, taking hold of his throbbing manhood. He slowly strokes himself from hilt to tip, spotting the inside of his black boxer briefs with pre-come. He listens to the vibration of her rose colored toy and the cries of her sexual ecstasy, but just listening is no longer enough for Norman. He needs to see her.

Norman places his free hand gently on the doorknob and turns it slightly to check if it's unlocked. And just as he hoped, it is. He slowly cracks open the bathroom door and sees Belle in the same position he saw her last night.

She's sitting on the toilet, leaning back with her right foot on the brim of the tub and the rose color sex toy buzzing in the lips between her thighs. Her body is tight, filled with intense energy and her cheeks are just as red as the vibrator.

Norman thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, as he spy from a small crack in the bathroom door. He watches her nectar drip down to the seat of the toilet, as he strokes himself faster, licking his lips and thinking about the taste of her delectable pussy.

She drops her hand from her breast and it join the other between her legs. She massages her pearl as the sex toy works her from the inside and her legs quake uncontrollably. "Mmmm... Ahhh..." She can no longer control the volume of her voice.

Norman grips on the wall of the threshold, being careful not to lean into the cracked open door. He caresses his cock as fast as he can and all the friction is bring on his orgasm. He knows Belle is just on the verge of coming and he wants nothing more but to see her body spasm with pleasure, but he can't. He needs to be away from the door before she suspects anything. Norman closes his eyes and thinks about Belle coming. It isn't a hard image for him to imagine, he's seen her do it many times. It doesn't take long before his body stiffens and the release of the orgasm ignites across his body. "Uhh," he quietly grunts, as he come strongly in his pants and hand. He rubs his warm seed over his twitching cock and watches Belle just a little longer. Having all the satisfaction he wanted in this spontaneous urge of voyeurism, he gently closes the door and steps away.

Belle massages her clit and switches the vibrator on the highest setting and instantly comes on the toy. "Ah... Sh-sh-shit." Her body pulses uncontrollably. She pulls out the sex toy and catches her breath, basking in the afterglow of her release.

After a moment, she stands from the toilet, opens the bathroom door and peeks her head out to listen for the baby. She doesn't hear a cry. Belle closes the door and removes her dress, then turns on the tub for a shower.

Moments later Belle steps out of the shower, wraps a towel around her naked body and heads to the bedroom for her clothes. She finds her husband laying on the bed and he appears to be sleep, but she isn't sure. She stands above him, tenderly removes the hair from his face and he turns to her.

"I'm not sleep, d-d-dearie." He sits up, rubbing his eyes. "I was just waiting for you to come out of the b-b-bathroom."

"I didn't know you were waiting. You could have came in to join me, sweetie."

"It's alright." He stand from the bed and kisses her cheek. "We s-s-should be getting ready to go and I'm still s-s-standing here smelling of forest."

"I don't mind the smell of forest on you." She presses her body against him and buries her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. "I love the way you smell," she whispers on his flesh.

His body trembles and his cock twitched in his pants. "W-w-we should be g-g-getting ready to go, d-d-dearie." He stutter thickens with his nerves. "Neal m-m-might be waiting for us."

"Alright, honey." She kisses his cheek. "I'll lay out a new outfit for you, okay?"

"Okay." He shuffles to the door.

"Don't take too long. I know how you like your showers."

"I won't." He enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

##  *******

Belle drives her yellow Volkswagen beetle to Granny's Diner with Norman sitting on the passengers side, holding her hand. Baelee is safely locked in her car seat in the back and her big brother sits by her side. The knots in Belle's stomach tighten, the closer they get to the restaurant. Dr. Hopper is waiting for them and she knows he's the last person Norman wants to see, but she thinks this is the only way to get her husband to speak with him.

As Belle slowly pulls into the driveway of the diner, she desperately tries to keeps herself calm. She has never baited Norman like this before and she really doesn't know how he will react.

Belle stops the car and everyone steps out to enjoy their first family dinner together.

"I'll get her, d-d-dearie." Norman stops Belle from walking to the other side of the car.

"Alright." She swings her purse around her shoulder and closes the car door.

"May I walk you inside, Belle?" Neal offers her his arm.

She giggles and blushes, his gesture was unexpected. She hasn't been offered the arm of another man in years. "If Norman doesn't mind."

"I d-d-don't mind at all. I have my date for tonight." He nibbles on Barlee's cheek and she pulls her father's hair. "Ow! D-d-don't yank on daddy's hair, Bae, that hurts."

She laughs at her father and tangles her hands in his hair.

He squints his eyes and moves his head, trying to dodge the baby's swinging hands. "Let's get her inside. She's f-f-feisty tonight." Norman walks ahead and Belle quickly takes Neal's arm, as they follow behind him.

Belle urgently fights the feeling of wanting to turn away with each step she takes, but she knows there's no turning back from here.

Norman holds the door open for his family and Belle kisses him on the cheek as she walks past.

When they enter the fifties style, chrome, and leather interior diner, Belle's eyes instantly fall on the doctor and her heart stops beating.

This is the moment.

She's hoping that Norman will come out of this experience as a more content man that's ready to talk about his feelings with her.

Dr. Hopper stands from his booth and drops the payment for his meal in the table.

Time feels as if it's slowing down for Belle. The few seconds they've been inside the restaurant feels like hours and she feels more tense with each instant that ticks by. Belle glances back at Norman and he's not paying attention to anything around him. He's fully engaged with entertaining his daughter.

"Good evening, Mrs. Gold." Dr. Hopper extends his hand to her with a calm and friendly smile on his face.

"Dr. Hopper." She shakes his hand.

Norman holds the baby close, glaring at the doctor from the corner of his eye and doesn't acknowledge him.

"Neal, this is Dr. Archibald Hopper, Storybrooke's best psychiatrist." Belle introduces the good doc.

"It's nice to meet you doctor." Neal greets him, shaking his hand.

"Likewise." The doctor nods.

"Neal is... Umm..." Belle looks to her husband.

"Let's take our seats, d-d-dearie." Norman avoids the entire situation.

"Norman." She leans in close to him. "Don't be rude," she whispers.

"I'm not b-b-being rude, I'm hungry," he grips back at her and addresses the doctor. "It's nice to see you again, but I'm having dinner with my family, so excuse us," Norman speaks clear and swiftly.

"I understand that and I really don't mean to take much of your time, but I would like to talk to you for a moment."

"Why?" Norman grows suspicious of the coincidence of the doctor being here at this moment.

"Just a minute, that's all I ask."

"I think you should, sweetie." Belle places her hand on his cheek and his skin is as hot as lava.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Norman snarls through his teeth.  

She gazes in his eyes, she can see them slowly fill with anger. Belle quickly removes her hand from his cheek and takes the baby from his arms. "We're going to find us a seat." She turns to Neal and places her hand on his shoulder. "Come on." They leave Norman and the doctor behind.

"It's been awhile since I've last seen you Norman. How are things going with you?" Hopper asks.

Norman watches his family take their seats at the booth, completely ignoring the doctor.

"Norman?" Hopper observes his body language. The way his feet shuffle across the floor and the nervous fidgeting of his hands are clear signs that Norman doesn't want to be here with him.

"What do you want, doctor?" Norman snaps in a hostile tone.

"I was thinking about you and was wondering how you were doing. We haven't had a secession in months."

"It's because I don't need a session. I've been well."

"You do look physically well, there's no denying that, but I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Norman cuts him off. "Did my wife call you for this little ambush?"

"Your wife? Why would you instantly assume she had something to do with us meeting?"

Norman glares at the doctor, catching on to his strategy of asking many questions and finding the answers by reading between the lines. Norman knows the doctor has been analyzing him in his mind and he doesn't want Hopper observing him any longer. "This isn't a session, doctor, and your minute is up." He storms to the booth.

Belle looks up from her menu, as Norman is making his way to the table and he doesn't look happy. She knew he would be annoyed, but not completely pissed off. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Norman picks up the baby, hoping that she'll help him calm like she always does, then sits next to Neal. "Don't, Belle." He hoods his eyes up at her. He can't believe she set him up like this.

"Don't what?"

Norman buries his nose in the brown curls on Baelee's head and breathes her in, but holding her isn't helping to lower his anger.

"Norman, are you alright?" Neal asks with great concern, placing his hand on his father's shoulder.

Norman takes a deep breath and turns to Neal. He can't be in the restaurant anymore, he can't look at Belle. "No, I'm not." He sits the baby in Neal's lap and slides out of the booth.

"Norman, get back here." Belle pleads.

He rushes towards the door.

"Norman!" Her screech echoes through the diner and everyone's attention is on her. She scoots out of the booth, knocking the empty booster seat to the floor, and chases after her husband. She catches him in the parking lot and stops him by taking his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Don't touch me, Belle!" He takes his hand back and keeps walking.

She puts herself in front of him and walks backwards as she passionately apologizes. "I'm sorry Norman." Tears stream down her face. "I shouldn't have done it like that. It was wrong."

"You shouldn't have don't it at all."

"Please, come back with me. We'll get the baby and Neal and we'll all go home together."

"No, I'm not going home with you." He walks ahead faster.

Belle nearly trips while trying to keep up as she walks backwards and Norman quickly catches her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're going to hurt yourself, dearie."

"You're hurting yourself too." She wipes away the only tear from his face.

He stands her to her feet and keeps walking ahead. "Go back Belle." He never glances at her. "Take care of our daughter. It's the only thing you're being good at right now."

"You're not being a good husband either!" She yells across the parking lot and kicks the gravel on the ground.

##  *******

It's been two hours since Belle and Neal returned to the motel. They tried to find Norman on their way home, but they didn't see him on the road. Belle insisted for Neal to not stay with her in the house. She doesn't want him to feel like she's his responsibility. After several attempts to try to stay and help her with the baby, Neal knew she was dead set on her decision and finally left her alone.

Another hour passes and Belle lays the baby down for the night. She kisses her brow and promises that her father will be home soon, then she turns on Baelee's disco lizard nightlight as she leave the nursery.   

Belle is worried sick for her husband. She isn't sure if she should call the sheriff or go back out to look for him. Her mind is a fucking wreck. She paces the house crying and thinking about what happened tonight, regretting her decision of luring Norman to the diner.

Suddenly, she hears the front door unlock, the only other person with a key is Norman. She rushes out of the bedroom and flies down the stairs. She wants to settle all of this shit with Norman tonight, clearing the air and starting new. Belle plans to tell him everything, everything about Baelee almost getting kidnapped, killing Cora and the deal she made with Robert for him to have a chance at freedom. She's not going to hold anything back, it's time to be open and honest.

Belle enters the living room and Norman isn't there. She knows she heard the front door open, so she begins her search for her husband and it doesn't take long before she finds him in the kitchen. She breaths a sigh of relief when she lays sight on Norman in the refrigerator, drinking from the carton of milk. "Sweetie?" she softly speaks.

He turns to her, lowering the carton from his lips and wipes the milk mustache off of his face. "No."

She looks at him inquisitively. "What?"

"I'm not your sweetie, lass." Robert Gold takes another drink from the carton.

Belle steps back as she takes in a deep sharp breath. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Must you always ask me that every time you see me. It's getting old." He puts the carton in the refrigerator without putting on the lid and slams the door shut.

"No, no, no, no, no." She backs up against the wall, shaking her head. "Why are you here?!"

"I'm gonna tell you the truth, lass. Norman check out."

"What? Checked out?"  
  
"Yes. You know how customers check in and out of a motel?" Robert limps to the kitchen table and sits. He's been hobbling on the streets for a while. "That's what Norman did. He checked out. He couldn't deal with the shit storm you kept piling onto him."

"Me?" She knows she's not the only person to be blamed.

"Yes, you!" He points at her. "I told you not to call the doctor. He told you not to call the doctor and what did you do, lass? You called the fucking doctor."   
  
"I didn't know he would act like this?!" Belle freaks.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Norman knows I'm here. He needed time away, he needed to think. So we agreed that I if promised to take care of you and Nugget, that I could hang around, while he got his shit together."

"He let you come out?"

"Yes."

"That's bullshit!"

"Believe me or not, that's what happened." Robert isn't lying. Every word he says is the absolute truth.

Belle's skin turns pale and she immediately feels lightheaded with shortness of breath. "Why would Norman do this?"

"You should know better than anyone, lass. Norman runs away from his issues. He doesn't know how to handle them, so he gets as far away as he can from them."

It feels as though the room is spinning around her and she's just getting dizzy. Belle stumbles to the table and sits across from Robert, desperately trying to wrap her head around this situation. "That's very selfish of him." She snaps. "What about his daughter? What about me?"

"He isn't gone forever, sweetheart. He's coming back."

"When?!" she howls.

"Maybe when you stop lying to him, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. I don't know," he answers with a shrug of his shoulders.  

"You don't fucking know?" Belle's blood boils. "I need him back now! This is not all my fault. He kept letting this shit build up. All I wanted to do was to get him to talk."   
  
"Maybe he's not the only one that needs to talk, lass. And I'm not talking about the petty shit that's been going on all day. You need to tell him something else."

"I was planning to tell him. I was going to lay it all out tonight, but your ass showed up instead."

"You were really going to tell him?"

"Yes!"

"I guess your decision to tell was just a little too late."

It's unbelievable that Robert's smug face is staring back at her and not her husband's. She didn't even know that running away to the subconscious was even an option for Norman, but she just found out in the worst possible way. "Get out!" She snarls.

"I promised Norman that I would keep an eye on you and I'm not breaking it. I've already let him down." He boldly states.

More tears stream down Belle's redden face and her eyes fill with fury. "I don't give a shit what you promised. I can't look at your fucking face! You want to keep an eye on me? Do it from the goddamn motel. Get the fuck out!" She slams her fists in the table.

"Fine." Robert throws his hands in the air and stands from the table. "I'm going to need my cane."

"You'll get it when I decide to look for it." She jumps up from the chair.

"I've been walking for hours, lass." His right leg is in agonizing pain.

"I don't care. Get out." She rushes around the table and starts shoving him out the kitchen.

"I can walk myself."

"Well you're not doing it fast enough." She sits down hard in his chair and cries into her hand.

Robert limps to the door, opens it and turns back to Belle before making his leave. Seeing her sob like this makes him want to wrap his arms around her and make her forget about Norman, even if it's just for a moment.

Belle lifts her head and Robert is looking back at her in the doorway. "Get! Out!" She picks up the flower vase from the middle of the table and slings is across the kitchen.

Robert escapes from being hit by quickly closing the door. He thinks it's best not to open it again, fearful that something else will be hurled towards his head. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." He speaks through the door, then makes his way down to the motel.


End file.
